


What's In a Name?

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey doesn't have a last name.  This makes things difficult for Jessika, who takes it upon herself to fix that over Rey's first weeks with the Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

It started about two weeks after the destruction of Starkiller base. Rey had only been taking meals with other members of the Resistance for a week. Poe and Jessika had discovered that she didn’t leave Finn’s room, meaning the General or Han was the only non-droid contact she had. Jessika and Poe took turns pulling her away for meals (the other, or sometimes Snap, staying with Finn). Poe had then started making noises about working out a sleep rota so Rey would stop sleeping in the bedside chair.

“Good morning, Rey Starfury,” Jess said as she and Poe arrived in Finn’s room.

“What?” Rey asked, barely awake.

“Just testing it out. Come on,” Jessika said, helping Rey to her feet. “I’ll bring you back some caff, Poe.”

Poe just nodded as he yawned and settled into Rey’s vacated chair.  
*****

“Rey Forcebreaker, how goes the day?”

“Hmm?” Rey asked, looking up from the holopad she was reading.

Jess plopped into the empty chair on the other side of Finn’s bed and barely caught herself before swinging her feet up onto the bed. It was something she, Poe and Snap did when one of them was in medbay and the others were visiting. She didn’t feel Rey knew them well enough yet to not see it as a disrespectful motion, rather than the symbol of inclusion it was.

“Rey Forcebreaker,” Jess repeated. “No?”

“I didn’t break the Force, I used it.”

“You broke the dark side of the Force’s hold on our guest.”

“Han did that.”

“You helped.”

Rey just shook her head and returned to her reading.

“I’ll work on it,” Jess said, shrugging.  
*****

“Rey Mechmaster, what in the three hells have you wrought?”

“What?” Rey asked, popping her head out of one of the _Falcon_ ’s floor compartments.

“What?” Poe echoed, peering around a bulkhead.

Jess lifted a brow. "I take it the two of you are unaware of General Solo and his Wookiee getting supremely sauced, and alternately cursing and praising Rey’s name in the cantina?”

“Is that where they went?” Poe asked.

Jess looked between them. “The two of you are beyond insane. I’m going to get the General and join them.”

“I thought you had chaperone duty today!” Poe shouted after her.

Jess made an obscene gesture over her shoulder in response.  
*****

“Rey Staffswinger!”

Rey sighed. “That one is definitely your worst.”

“It’s the worst one I’ve said _out loud_ ,” Jess corrected.

Rey chuckled. “What can I do for you?”

“I actually wanted to know if I could borrow that,” she replied, nodding at Rey’s staff.

“Why?”

“You made it yourself, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve had it for a while?”

“Several years,” Rey said, nodding.

“Great!” Jess said, holding her hand out.

Rey swung the staff behind her. _Okay, worst name, but accurate,_ she thought.

“Why?” Rey repeated.

Jess huffed. “General Organa needs it for our guest. She wants something that is Force-imbued that isn’t, you know, a lightsaber. I promise I won’t let anything happen to it.”

Rey handed it over to her. “Don’t let it be used for anything it shouldn’t be.”

Jess nodded. “Thanks, Rey Pilotcharmer.”  
*****

“If it bothers you, just tell her. She’ll stop,” Poe said as they ate lunch.

“It doesn’t _bother_ me. I just don’t understand it,” Rey replied.

“She wants to include you as family.”

Rey shook her head. “I still don’t understand.”

Poe ran a hand over his face. He needed a shave. “Okay. Jess likes to have more than one name to call someone so she can use their full name to indicate the importance of what she’s saying.

Rey tilted her head to the side, still confused.

“For example, the other day when Snap got distracted while welding and she yelled at him using his full name as well as his call sign.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh! Like when you hadn’t slept for three days because you were sick but wouldn’t go to medbay and she called you Poe Kriffing Dameron.”

Poe winced. That had been quite a scolding. “Exactly. She uses it when she wants to say how much she cares without actually saying how much she cares.”

“Why didn’t she just say so?”

Poe laughed. “You may not have noticed, but Jess isn’t always so good with using her feeling words. Unless she’s on painkilles. Or drunk.”

“I noticed,” Rey said, smirking.

Poe reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “If you tell her to stop, she will.”

“No. It’s…nice. To know I belong.”

“You certainly do,” he replied, squeezing her hand again before letting go.

“Just, maybe I should point out to her that Finn should know he belongs, too.”

Poe pointed at her with his fork. “ _Now_ you sound like one of us.”

Rey beamed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The "guest" they keep referring to is, of course, Ben Solo. Poe makes a reference to what Jessika does in my other series, the first of which is I Heard That.


End file.
